Tissue attachment or fastening devices are well known in the medical and surgical arts. The devices may consist of staples, surgical tacks, sutures, and the like. The attachment devices may be made of conventional non-absorbable materials such as stainless steel and titanium. The devices may also be made from conventional non-absorbable polymeric materials. For many surgical procedures the fastening device of choice is one made from absorbable materials which are absorbed by the body over time.
Absorbable fastening devices have been found to be advantageous for several reasons. Absorbable fastening devices absorb as the patient heals; accordingly, it is not necessary to perform a second operation to remove the devices. In addition, after the fasteners absorb, they are not present to cause pain or other known complications. It is known that conventional fasteners made from non-absorbable materials are associated with residual pain and may migrate and cause a variety of complications.
Although conventional fastening devices are widely used and function adequately in surgical procedures, it is known that there are many surgical procedures where conventional tissue fastening devices or surgical fastening devices are deficient. For example, when affixing a surgical mesh or membrane to a tissue site as in the case of a repair of an inguinal hernia, it is often difficult to fasten the mesh so that it adequately conforms to the contours of the tissue or organ. Conventional tissue attachment devices tend to work adequately on flat tissue surfaces, however, it is difficult to achieve optimal tensioning when working with tissue or organs having contours. This is particularly evident when attempting to cover a tissue site or organ with a surgical mesh or other membrane. The conventional fasteners available to the surgeon may affix the mesh or membrane to the tissue or organ, however the surgeon must manipulate and support while fastening to properly tension the membrane or mesh. This is a difficult procedure and may possibly result in over-tensioning, tissue damage, or a poorly supported implant.
There is a need in this art for surgical or tissue fastening devices having the capability of providing tensioned fastening.